Broken Promises
by CaptainsDancer
Summary: Just before leaving Hogwarts, Sirius made a promise to Remus. Will ke be able to keep it? Or will he betray Remus? Slash!Sirius/Remus. SongFic to Broken Promises by Element Eighty.


**Broken Promises**

* * *

The sun reflected off the water of the Lake of Hogwarts, the slight breeze rustled the tree branches, and the birds happily sung. Two boys were sitting under a tree by the Lake, a brown haired boy, who looked too skinny to be healthy, and a black haired boy, who looked to have not a trouble in the world.

"Siri, are you nervous about finishing school in a few months? There is a war going on out there? Are you worried about that at all?" the brown haired boy bit his lip as he looked up at his companion, not moving from his comfortable spot in the boy's arms.

"Of course I'm worried Rem. But it is months away, don't worry about it." Sirius Black, 7th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Marauder, and Second Hottest Male at Hogwarts (the title went to his best mate, and almost brother, James Potter), replied as he looked out at the water. "I think you should worry about more important things, like what I am going to be doing to you tonight." He finished with a smirk, kissing the top of the Sandy Brown hair.

Remus Lupin, fellow 7th year Gryffindor, Marauder, and ex-School Prefect (James had also become Head Boy, taking the position away from a non-caring Remus), blushed heavily at what his boyfriend had said. "Sirius!" he cried, looking down at his feet, his hands playing with the grass that they were sitting on.

"What, Rem-Mus? You know it is true!" he smiled, "and you know you love it" Remus blushed even harder at this, unable to deny this without lying, so instead kept his mouth shut. "Rem, did I ever tell you that I think you like so damn sexy when you blush like that, and all the things that I would love to do to you come rushing to mind. Believe me, there are a lot."

Sirius smirked when Remus' face became even redder, but the smirk soon turned to surprise when Remus spoke, "I sure hope it is nothing like your last idea." Remus shuddered at the memory, "never again will I wear a Wolf Tail and set of Ears to entertain you."

"But Remy-"

"No buts Sirius, no more animal costumes." Remus stood up, glaring at the boy who still sat on the ground. "And how is my blushing sexy? It makes me feel like a 12 year old school girl."

Sirius pouted, when an idea popped into his head, "Fine, no more animal costumes. But you know what I know?" he innocently asked, batting his eyelids open and closed a few times. When Remus made no indication of saying a word, he continued, "I think you would look might damn fine if you were dressed up as a 12 year old school girl. Complete with uniform and everything. What do you think about that Mr Moony?"

Remus could not believe Sirius had just said that, though, on second thoughts- yes he could, it was a very Sirius thing to do. "No Siri. Just no." Closing his eyes, Remus breathed in deeply, sitting back down on the grass with his boyfriend.

"What, am I too ugly that you can't even look at me anymore, without being worried that I will infect your cuteness with my ugliness?" Sirius asked jokingly, letting out a short burst of laughter.

"No Siri. It's not that."

"What then, realised that you are so much better than me and now know that there is no way in hell that I deserve someone like you to care for me this much?" Again he was just joking, but when he saw the young werewolf draw in a breath, before he looked away and exhaled, he became really worried. "it isn't that, is it Rem? Please tell me it isn't, please.

"Siri- it's not; at least- not exactly." Sirius went to say something, when Remus placed a finger on his lips, making sure Sirius knew to listen, not talk. "Siri, I closed my eyes, not because you are ugly- You are so beautiful, almost too beautiful and it hurts to know that you are too good for me." Again Sirius went to interrupt, but Remus, again, refused to allow him to speak. "Siri, I am not someone that you should like, I am a dirty Human Creature Hybrid, barely Human. I'm not someone, I'm a something. You need someone that is right for you, someone that isn't looked down upon in the Wizarding World, someone that is worthy to be with the Lord of a Ancient and Noble House such as yours. That is not me, as much as I wish it was- it isn't. There is nothing we can do to change this and it hurts so much for me to know it. I don't know how much longer I can take it anymore Siri." Tears had started to pool in the werewolf's amber eyes, a select few had already fallen, but the majority of them were still there.

Sirius stood up, and went to stand in front of Remus. He looked at the young werewolf standing in front of him, "Moony, I love you so much. I have loved you for so long, and I know that I will love you for years to come. I love everything about you. To me, you are perfect, and that includes your furry little problem-" Remus went to say something, but Sirius just put a finger over his lips, much in the same way Remus had done to him, not minutes before, halting anything that was to come out of his mouth, "I'm not done yet. Once a month, for one night, just twelve hours, you change into something else. This is something that you can't control. Big deal, I change into a dog, willingly, basically every single day. The way I see things, is you don't choose to become a werewolf, so how can you be a monster. Besides, wolves have got to be so much cooler then dogs!"

Remus laughed; trust Sirius to change a serious conversation into a conversation about whose animal alter ego was better. Then he realised what Sirius had said, and the tears that had been threatening to spill, finally had enough and began to roll down his cheeks, though for a different reason than the one they were created for. He threw himself at the taller boy, wrapping his arms around his neck, and hugging him close. "I love you too Siri. I love you so much!" he said against the chest of the boy in question, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Sirius laughed, a sound which came out as more of a bark that you would expect coming from a dog, then the laugh of a boy. "I guess you would do what everyone in the world that doesn't know me does. Wallow in self-pity about how their life is incomplete without the awesomeness that comes from knowing the one and only me." Remus laughed. Thinking of how quickly this conversation had turned from a serious one, to one promoting Sirius' self proclaimed- Awesomeness.

"Well, one day I will probably find out what they all feel." Remus tried to joke, not quite making it. The smile on his face, barely something you could call a smile, was obviously forced, and the tears in his eyes were back. "I mean, one day you'll tire of me. Realise that you could do so much better than me." The smile fell even more at this statement. He looked down, embarrassed that he had said that, he had been thinking it for a while but had never dreamed of actually telling Sirius it. He felt two hands on his cheeks, lifting his face up so he could see Sirius.

"Rem. I will never tire of you. You are my everything; I cannot imagine not having you in my life. I told you, I have loved you for so long, and can see me loving you for so much longer. You will never have to know what it feels like not to have me, to think that I betrayed you, to know that I left you alone in this world." Sirius hugged his boyfriend close, wanting to never let him go again. "In just a month, we graduate from Hogwarts, and go out into the World. There is a war going on, we are leaving the safety of these walls, and walking onto the front lines ready to fight a battle that should never have been ours to fight, but I want you to know, I will be fighting for you. Fighting so that when the war is over, and Voldemort is gone, we will be able to live the rest of our lives together."

Sirius reached down and kissed Remus, putting all the passion he could muster behind it, hoping that this would prove how much what he said meant to him. Remus snuggled in closer; the love he had for Sirius grew as he heard those words, and knew that he would be fighting for that future as well. He could not imagine not having Sirius in his life, and hoped that he would never have to worry about it. When Sirius then leaned down to kiss him, he eagerly retaliated, pulling Sirius to him, but not without tripping somewhat in the process, he ignored the hard landing on the ground as he went back to Sirius, who was now lying on top of him. School Jumpers were quickly taken off and disposed of, and ties quickly followed. Remus' shirt was unbuttoned fully and was hanging open, while Sirius' had been taken off altogether, all without breaking the kiss. Hands roamed each other's bodies as they urgently wanted to prove their love and devotion to each other.

Hearing the school bell go from their spot near the lake, the boys kiss ended, but they made no movement to leave, or even begin to get redressed in the top half of their clothes. "Remy, who knew you, had it in you to do that out here, in the public." Sirius said, panting every few seconds, as he brushed the hair out of his partner's face.

Remus glared up at the older boy, "Yes. Who knew? It isn't like we did it when a heap of people were around; everyone else would have been in class. Even now it is Lunch Break, so we could have continued; no one comes outside during the first half of break." Pushing Sirius off of him slightly, he sat up, and was able to put his shirt back on, but was unable to reach his Jumper or Tie. "Siri, we should really be going now. Come on, get dressed, or I guess I won't ever find out why I should be scare of what you were going to do to me tonight." He laughed as almost Finstantly; Sirius was off him and getting dressed.

When they both looked presentable, the boys took off running to get to the castle for their lunch; neither one of them forgetting the conversation and promises that had just taken place.

* * *

_The day you left me  
There was a feeling I have never shown  
The day you told me  
There were the words that I have never known  
And now it's over  
So what's left that I should ever feel  
Cause since the day you left me I have been so alone_

_And now we're left with broken promises  
My heart can't take no more  
And now we're left with broken promises  
My mind has had enough_

* * *

**Here Lie Lily and James Potter**

**31-10-1981**

**Heroes until the last minute,**

**May you rest in peace.**

_-----------------_

Remus John 'Moony' Lupin stood in front of the grave of two of the very few, and best, friends he had ever had. Last night, Sirius Black, best friend and brother of James, brother to Lily, young Harry Potter's godfather, and his, Remus' partner, betrayed the Potter's to the Dark Lord Voldemort.

All his life, Sirius had fought against the Dark traditions of his family, or so it seemed. In the end, either he was a very good actor, or his family's pushings had finally built up enough that Sirius caved in and joined the rest of his family as one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. In doing so, he had betrayed Remus in the worst way, and had left him alone. Taking away the only family he had left; and for this, Remus hated Sirius in a way that would be forever unforgivable.

_**...You will never have to know what it feels like not to have me, to think that I betrayed you, to know that I left you alone in this world...**_

The one thing Remus could think of was the promise Sirius had once made him before they finished their 7th year.

"You always were bad at keeping promises Sirius, why should I have expected this one to be any different?'

* * *

_Deep inside me  
There are things that I have never told  
They burn inside me  
And now I need to know  
Why are you trying to take everything away from me  
Well I'm begging you  
I'm here with nothing left to show  
Cause since the day you left me I have been so alone_

_And now we're left with broken promises  
My heart can't take no more  
And now we're left with broken promises  
My mind has had enough_

* * *

The red light flew forward, hitting Sirius in the stomach as he fell backwards into the Veil of the Department of Mysteries. Remus screamed. Sirius looked at the love of his life one last time, letting out a bark of laughter as he remembered the good time. When they were still just the Marauders, and didn't have to worry about Voldemort killing one of them, due to another's betrayal, the third rotting away in prison believed to have been the betrayer, and the last, left alone in a lonely world where no one was left to care for them.

Remus held Harry back as he tried to run forward and follow him through the cloth hangings. The Werewolf knew that Sirius would have wanted Harry to do everything he had been unable to do. Finish the war, and live, get married, and have a family. Everything that Sirius had been unable to do because of his imprisonment. Harry had to be able to have the life that he had been unable to live, and the only way that that could be ensured, is if Remus was there to make sure of it. So looking one last time at the Veil, he turned around, guiding Harry with him, and was able to see that everyone had stopped fighting to watch the death of the last Black. He felt Harry stiffen in his arms, before he broke away, chasing after Bellatrix Lestrange, the witch who had fired the spell that had caused Sirius to fall to his death. Remus stood there, as everyone ran after Harry, ready to protect their Hero.

Remus was soon left in the room by himself, and once again turned to face the Veil. "Sirius, once again you have left me, but this time you do not leave me alone. I know that I will be seeing you soon, I will barely be able to see the end of this war without you, and I know I will be unable to live once it is finished. As you are gone, I have a new purpose- to keep your Godson alive. When he is safe again, be ready to see me, for I will not long after be with you." Turning around, he walked away, and was about to walk out the door when he mumbled one last thing, "Goodbye Siri. I love you." He continued walking, ready to start the last few chapters of his life.

* * *

_Look at how you turned on me  
You ran away and left me here with nothing to say  
I'm a man so turn around and say it to me  
Don't you think I've got something to say  
Look at how you turned on me  
You ran away and left me here with nothing to say  
I'm a man so turn around and say it to me  
Don't you think I've got something to say  
Now look at how you turned on me  
You ran away and left me here with nothing to say  
I'm a man so turn around and say it to me  
Don't you think I've got something to say_

* * *

**Remus John Lupin**

**A man so alone, with family again**

**Hero of The War**

**Marauder Extraordinaire **

**-----------------**

**Lord Sirius Orion, of the House of Black**

**Escaped Azkaban, only to be Killed by Drapery**

**Hero of The War**

**Marauder Extraordinaire**

**-----------------**

Harry Potter stood next to wife Ginny as they watched the coffin holding the man Harry had looked to as a father in the past few months, slowly be lowered into the ground.

Remus had been right when he said he would not last long after the war, no one had believed him of course, and do were surprised when a month after Harry had married, he had passed away in his sleep, ready to join his only love once again. The grave next to the one Remus would rest in, had an empty coffin, as Sirius' body had never been recovered. It had been placed there, two weeks after the final battle, and had been visited every day by Remus right up until his death the week before.

As the coffin was buried, Harry and Ginny Potter turned around; ready to live their lives free from the war and danger that had been a constant burden since before they were born. Walking off hand in hand, they were unaware of the blissful reunion of a love so strong, it could not stand to be apart longer than necessary, which was taking place in the next world.

* * *

_And now we're left with broken promises  
My heart can't take no more  
And now we're left with broken promises  
My mind has had enough  
And now we're left with broken promises  
My heart can't take no more  
And now we're left with broken promises  
My mind has had enough_

_

* * *

_

**Hey Guys!**

**This story came to life from a Role Play that me and my best friend have been doing on MSN for the last few days.**

**So, credit goes to Shana for everything that she has done for this fic, and the Fan Art that she will do, eventually, hopefully.**

**Thankyou Shana, your the Remy to my Siri!**

**Please Review,  
Matsuda-Chan**


End file.
